The General's Daughter
by AWildeRomantic
Summary: Book 1 in my Threads of My Wings series. An alternate version of Threads. Jacob gets a new symbiote, Sam makes some decisions, and a new goa'uld shows his face. SamJack, spoilers for Threads, bad summary...you get the picture
1. In My Daughter's Home

A/N – Yeah, so I wanted to do a series. Whether or not I'll actually have the perseverance to finish the series remains to be seen, but I will try! This first chapter isn't very long, but it's just a little introduction type thing. So yah. 

May I present, _Threads of My Wings_ book one, "The General's Daughter"

Chapter 1: In My Daughter's Home

Jacob Carter picked up the framed photo that stood on the end table in his daughter's living room. The photo showed Sam and the other members of SG-1 sitting in some bar and grinning broadly. Daniel and Jack had their arms around Sam's shoulders and Teal'c stood behind her, a cryptic Jaffa smile on his face. Thinking back to his first meeting with Pete Shanahan earlier that day, Jacob found himself wishing vainly that one of these men would step past their professional boundaries just enough to see that Sam deserved better than the thick skulled civilian police officer. 

Jacob shook his head slightly. He'd spent far too much time worrying that his little girl didn't really have a family, that she spent too much time cooped up in the dank military base, that she was going to loose herself in her work. But now he was beginning to see that the reason she spent so much time there was that that was where her family was. That SG-1 was her family, even if Jack O'Neill no longer led it.

Sam came into the living room carrying two cups of coffee. She handed one to her father and sat down in one of the armchairs while he sat on the couch. After a moment of sipping at their coffee, Sam cleared her throat and looked apprehensively at Jacob. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jacob looked innocently back at his daughter.

"It's been hours since Pete left and you haven't said a word."

Jacob set his cup down, leaning back on the couch. "I did so."

" 'He seems nice'?" Sam's lip curled.

"I believe that's three words," Jacob pointed out. "Sam, I just met him. What do you want me to say?"

"A little encouragement might be nice." Sam grumbled. She looked up, saying quietly, "You don't like him, do you?"

"Selmak thinks he's a charming person, and Selmak's a great judge of character." Sam didn't look convinced, so Jacob added, "Sam, he makes you happy, I can tell. That's good enough for me."

Sam nodded, covering her inability to say anything by taking another sip of coffee. Jacob watched her in his usual way, his head tilted slightly to one side and a thoughtful expression on her face.

_'I did not think he was charming!'_ Selmak thought sharply. _'I think as much as you do that Jack O'Neill would be much – '_

_'I only said that to make her happy, you know that.'_ Jacob retorted. _'Now something else is bothering Sam, I have to figure out what.'_

"Sam," Jacob said aloud, leaning forward slightly. "Is something wrong?" 

"What?" Sam blinked, startled out of her own thoughts.

"Is something wrong," Jacob repeated. "You seem a little out of it."

Sam shook her head. "I was just thinking…things are getting kinda crazy at work…"

"Crazy as in goa'uld taking over the galaxy, or as in General O'Neill crazy?"

That got a chuckle out of her. "General O'Neill crazy." She sighed. "We haven't heard from Daniel in weeks…I miss him so much but General O'Neill won't let us have a memorial service because he thinks Daniel isn't dead. And I'm not saying that I'm giving up hope or anything, but…" Tears were welling in Sam's eyes and she hurriedly wiped them on her sleeve, then grumbled. "He's too busy with his new girlfriend."

Jacob said nothing. He did, however, note the bitter tone in his daughter's voice. For a second he thought Selmak was about to reprimand him, then suddenly a dull pain shot through the base of his skull. Jacob winced, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Dad?!" Sam was instantly by his side, tears forgotten, replaced by a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Sam," Jacob said, waving her concern away. "I'm just tired, it's been a long day."

Sam's forehead was still furrowed. "You sure?"

"Positive." Jacob smiled reassuringly at her. "If something was wrong, Selmak would take care of it." He yawned, stretching a little more than necessary as if to prove that he was indeed tired. "I think I'll turn in."

"Ok…" Sam said quietly, getting to her feet. "Here, I got the guest room ready for you…"

To his own relief as much as Selmak's, Jacob was able to sleep in the next morning. He awoke to sunlight filtering in through the curtains, then got up, dressed, and went in search of Sam. When he didn't find her in her room or the kitchen, Jacob stuck his head out the back door. He smiled as he recognized the blond figure laying beneath the large tree in the back yard.

Sam didn't open her eyes as Jacob walked over and sat down on the grass next to her; she was too lost in her own world. For a moment Jacob closed his eyes as well, then said softly, "The wind in the trees almost sounds like rain."

Sam's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Dad…! I didn't hear you…"

"Some soldier you are," Jacob smirked. "If I had been a goa'uld you'd be dead by now."

"Huh." Sam leaned back against the rough trunk of the tree, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "I don't think a goa'uld would come sit under a tree with me."

Jacob chuckled. "I remember how you used to lay under that willow tree in the yard back home."

"Yeah." Sam looked up at the sky and had to squint against the bright morning light. "The day of Mom's funeral I went and sat out there for three hours rather than talk to anybody."

"Sam…" Jacob felt a tug at his heart. His wife's death marked the breaking of the Carter family, they'd never been the same afterwards, and no matter what anyone said to the contrary, Jacob always felt that it had been his fault for not being their for his children. "I'm so sorry." He whispered the words. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

Sam gave him a 'Dad, don't be stupid' look. "Dad," she smiled. "I never blamed you. You've done so many great things in the past four years…" She gave him a meaningful look. "Including spending more time with your family. So, don't be so hard on yourself."

"That's what Selmak keeps telling me."

"You should listen to him more."

_'Exactly!'_

_ 'Selmak, be quiet. I'm having a meaningful conversation with my daughter.'_

_'Fine.'_

"So what are your plans for today? You've got off, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, picking up a leaf and twirling the smooth, fragile stem between her thumb and forefinger. "I have to go to the florist with Pete later. You?"

"Mark wanted me to stop by and see him and the kids this evening, which means Susan will probably ask me to stay for dinner," Jacob said. "Other than that, I think I'll probably just kick back for a while. It's nice to not have to worry that your position could be compromised any moment." They both chuckled, then the sound of the phone ringing sent Sam charging back into the house.

She returned a moment later, pulling on her jacket. "Trouble at the base," she said, looking worried. "Teal'c is back and he says Anubis is planning an attack…We should get over there."

"Ok," Jacob stood up as they headed back into the house.

"I just have to call the General…"

* * *

Jacob was feeling rather pleased with himself for ruffling Sam's feather a little, even though he knew he shouldn't. She was having a rough enough time as it was, but she really did need to take a day off. The free Jaffa wouldn't fall just because she went to go pick out flowers for her wedding, and the tension between her and General O'Neill was making it hard to breathe in the room anyway. 

_'He'd be good for her.'_ Selmak took advantage of the fact that Jacob wasn't preoccupied.

_'Hrmph. He's what…sixteen years older than her?'_

_'Stop being such an overprotective father!'_ Selmak reprimanded. _'Samantha's a grown woman. And O'Neill is a responsible man. I would trust my daughter with Jack O'Neill.'_

_ 'If you had a daughter.'_

_'It' s hypothetical.'_

Jacob sighed. There were no two ways about it. He'd have to talk to Sam more when she got back from –

Pain lanced through him and he found himself grabbing the edge of a nearby table for support. Selmak's presence suddenly seemed to weaken, and panic shot through Jacob. Something was wrong, something was deathly wrong… Before he realized it his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sir!" An airman ran over, then grabbed the phone, and called for a medical team.

Jacob's thoughts seemed hazy. He found all that he had the strength for was urging Selmak to hang on. When Selmak got up the energy to tell him to shut up, Jacob's thoughts turned to Sam.  
He couldn't ruin her wedding. He had to hang on long enough to see his little girl happy…

* * *

A/N – like? Hate? Want to read more? Please review! Jack/Sam goodness coming up as well as some crazy goa'uld, a daring rescue, and some over cooked steaks! 


	2. The Woman in Me

A/N – Just wanted to thank all my reviewers! I got 8 reviews in the first 12 hours this story was posted…that's very encouraging . I'm glad everyone likes it so far! Oh yesh, and i'm trying to spread the word, but the 2007 Stargate Fan Awards are accepting nominations until may 20th! You should head on over and sign up to nominate and vote. The url is just stargatefanawards. c o m 

Chapter 2: The Woman in Me

The smoky scent of a barbeque filled Sam's nose as she finally got out of her car and walked around the house to the backyard. Jack was standing on the deck, pouring beer over the hunks of meat cooking on the grill. Smoke rose in plumes before him, but he ignored it as he turned the skewer to make sure the meat was cooked properly. 

Sam folded her arms over her chest. "Hi, Sir." _Wow…that was lame_

"Carter," Jack seemed surprised to see her, though not unhappy. "How'd you know I was here?" 

"I saw the smoke." Sam walked over and stood on the grass, staring up at her CO and shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Ah, right," Jack grinned sheepishly, brushing ash off the front of his shirt with one hand.

"Look, is this ok? I could have called first, I'm sorry…"

"Nono, it's fine," Jack had turned back to his cooking. "I was supposed to have company, but an emergency came up and they had to ditch me. You eat yet?" He looked at Sam, his brown eyes sparkling slightly.

Sam shook her head, so Jack waved a hand towards the beer cooler and an empty deck chair.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, sitting down and smoothing her hands self-consciously over her skirt.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Jack asked, forking the meat over onto a serving plate. "On such a fine day…in my backyard…"

"Well, actually…I've been sitting in your driveway for the past ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come talk to you." _Hurray for the queen of subtlety. What's gotten into you today?! You might as well throw your arms around his neck and start…_"The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that."

Jack was giving her one of those looks. One of those 'Carter? Did you forget to have your coffee or did another goa'uld symbiote implant itself in your head?' looks. Sam could feel her cheeks going red. 

"Oh?" Jack didn't seem to really know what to say.

Sam pursed her lips for a moment. "Pete put a down payment on a house." _No, wait, that's not what I meant to say…_ "It's a nice place."

"Well, that's great!" Jack's voice was full of forced enthusiasm as he set the plate of food on the table and vanished into the house for a second, returning with a bowl of potato salad. He raised his eyebrows. "…But?"  
_  
Just get to the point! _"Th-the truth is I'm having second thoughts about the wedding." 

Jack frowned slightly, pulling up a chair next to Sam's and sitting down. "Why?" he sounded concerned, and that one little word was so gentle that Sam almost lost her carefully molded composure. Almost, but she managed to hang on.

"Well, you see…the thing is…" She was stammering. She hated it when she stammered. "The thing is…I…I just feel like I'm making a big mistake."

"Look, Carter…" Jack sighed. "I don't know what-"

"Yeah," Sam laughed bitterly. "You're probably wondering why the hell I'm telling you this. But there's actually a very good reason. And I think if I don't tell you now that I'll never…" Sam's heart seemed to have forced its way into the back of her mouth and was pounding wildly. She could hear her breath shaking as it came out.

"Sam." Jack reached out and put a hand on her arm. "Relax, its just me."

Sam looked at him, her eyes full of raw emotion. "That's the problem." Her cell phone rang. Sam closed her eyes for a second, swearing quietly before answering it. "Colonel Carter….What? When?!…Ok, I'm on my way." She closed the phone, and when she looked at Jack the emotion in her eyes had changed to terror. "It's my dad…I have to get back to the base." She got to her feet and hurried down the steps.

"Carter?"

Sam stopped, turning.

"I'm always here, you know?" Jack called. "For you. If you need it."

Sam gave him the slightest smile and nod, then ran to her car.

* * *

Jacob was sitting up in bed when Sam got to his observation room. Aside from the fact that he had a couple wires and tubes connected to him, he didn't look half as bad as Sam had been imagining on the drive over. He even gave her an annoyed look as she walked in. 

"Did they call you? I told them they didn't need to call you," he grumbled.

"Dad," Sam pulled a stool up next to the bed and sat down. "They said you collapsed…what happened?"

Her father sighed, shaking his head. "Selmak's getting old, Sam, he's not doing so well anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning.

"He's just…" Jacob shook his head again, then squinted at Sam. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh…ok."

Jacob looked down for a moment, then back up, his expression steadier.

"I'm dying, Samantha." Selmak said gravely. "If we don't make certain decisions soon, I'll be forced to take Jacob with me."

"Wh-wh-what? Dying?"

Selmak managed a weak smile. "I'm old. I have seen far too many centuries come and pass. Now it is my turn. I would much rather leave Jacob and let him live to see you married…something he greatly wants to do…but…" Selmak went silent for a minute, taking a shuddering breath. "But I must do it soon. I will not have the strength for much…much longer…"

Sam couldn't say anything. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Sam…" It was her father again. Sam reached out and took his hand. Jacob looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"No…" Sam shook her head. "Dad, it's not your fault."

"I know," Jacob gave her hand a squeeze. "We just wanted to see you married." He closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow. Sam almost thought he'd fallen asleep when his hand slipped from hers, then he asked, "how'd the flower picking go?"

"Oh…good, I suppose." Sam looked down, fidgeting with her engagement ring. "Pete bought a house."

Jacob opened one eye to look at her. "Really? Is it nice?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "It'll be…a nice…place to live…"

"So is that all you did?"

"I stopped by General O'Neill's house." Sam hadn't meant to tell her father this; it just slipped out.

Both of Jacob's eyes were open now, and he was watching his daughter intently. "Really now?"

"Uhuh…I just…" Sam shrugged. "I needed to talk to him."

"Ok." Jacob patted her hand, then changed the subject. "I want to try and stick around until you get married…But…I need a new symbiote." He looked upset. "I don't think Selmak's going to make it."

"Do you need me to contact the tok'ra?" Sam asked, her eyes widening. "They'll probably want to pay their respects to Selmak anyway."

Jacob nodded sadly, his eyes closing again as he drifted off to sleep. Sam leaned over, placing a kiss on her father's forehead before hurrying up to the control room.

Jack came in to work later, catching up with Sam just as she was leaving the control room. She almost walked right into him, as she was so preoccupied with thinking up a way to get out of this mess and save her father.

"Hey, Carter, how's your old man?"

"Not too good, Sir," Sam silently thanked Jack for not mentioning their conversation of earlier. Looking back on it, she just felt like an idiot. "Selmak's dying. I was just talking with a representative of the Tok'ra…he said they'd look for a new symbiote for my dad, but there aren't any available now…" her voice grew quiet. "The Tok'ra are dying out…and it doesn't help that the goa'uld are killing them left and right…"

Jack reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you sir." Sam mumbled, staring down at her feet.

"Carter, if there's anything I can do…"

Sam looked up. "I know, Sir, but there isn't. All we can do is wait for the Tok'ra to come up with something."

* * *

One thing that made the SGC such a high stress place to work was the fact that it seemed to have a twenty-four hour schedule. As Walter had once observed, just because its night on earth doesn't mean it isn't daytime on another planet. 

It wasn't until later that night that a couple Tok'ra came in to see Jacob. After talking with him for a while they held a meeting with Jack and Sam in the briefing room.

"We haven't been able to locate another symbiote yet," one of the Tok'ra, Moran, said. "There are none in the main hideout, though its possible there are some awaiting hosts in our other outposts."

"Why don't you contact them?" Sam asked.

"We do not have the time," Moran replied. "There are more pressing matters concerning Anubis and his fleet that we must attend to."

Sam stared at him disbelievingly. "More pressing matters?!"

"We understand that you are the host's daughter," Moran was regarding Sam rather flatly. "But you must understand that death is a common occurrence."

Sam looked desperately over at Jack, pleading for him to say something.

"Wait," Jack said after a moment. "Carter's snake…symbiote, sorry…left her and she's still ok. Why can't Jacob just…not be a host anymore?"

"We have spoken to Jacob on this matter," Moran said. "But if you have been blended as long as he has, it is often very difficult to adjust to life without a symbiote. He would prefer to have one."

"But you're saying you won't even look on the other outposts?" Sam was tired, and that only heightened the anger that was growing in her. Not just anger at the Tok'ra, but anger at every unfair turn her life seemed to be taking recently. "That's ridiculous, after everything my father's done for you…"

"Carter," Jack's voice was stern. He held up one hand in a placating gesture when Sam looked ready to leap out of her seat and strangle Moran. Speaking in a level tone, Jack added, "why don't you go get some rest? I'll call for you if we get any news."

"But, Sir – "

"Dismissed, Colonel." Jack scowled at her.

Sam sighed, standing up slowly and walking out of the room. She didn't want to rest. She wanted to do something to help her father. At the last minute she got off the elevator on the level of the infirmary, not of her sleeping quarters.

Jacob was beginning to look worse for the wear. Not just physically, but mentally as well. As Sam came in and sat down next to him he looked at her, and his eyes that in the past four years had seemed to develop a permanent joyful sparkle, now held a look of utter grief.

"How's Selmak?" Sam asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head. "Only barely hanging on. He doesn't want to leave, but he knows its his time." He looked over at Sam and put a hand to her cheek. "I don't think I could go on if they don't find me another symbiote…God, Sam, I'm sorry…I just wanted to see you happy."

"I am, Dad," Sam assured him.

"Don't let rules stand in your way."

A lump seemed to suddenly form in Sam's throat. It took her a moment to find her voice again. "Wh…What are you talking about?"

"Sam, you joined the air force because of me," Jacob said, chuckling quietly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I love my job." She brought her hand up to cover her father's, which was still resting on her cheek. "What are you talking about?" she asked again.

"You can still have everything you want."

"I do."

Jacob looked at her disbelievingly. "Sam…I know this sounds corny, but just follow your heart. Don't let the officials in DC tell you who you love. Don't let them stop you from having the life you deserve."

"I have it, Dad, really."

Jacob sighed, letting his hand fall to the bed and looking at his daughter with an even sadder expression

* * *

Finally the two Tok'ra representatives left and Jack returned to his office. He sat down at his desk and rested his chin in his hand. Stacks of paperwork sat before him, waiting to be done, but his mind was on Sam. He wanted to be able to do something to help her, but… 

Kerry appeared suddenly in the doorway. "How's Colonel Carter's father?"

"Doesn't look good." Jack sat up a little straighter. "The Tok'ra are looking for a new symbiote, but they haven't found one."

"That's too bad." Kerry stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

Jack raised one eyebrow. He could guess what was coming next, but right now, he didn't give a damn. "Closing the door."

"Yeah," Kerry walked over to stand before the desk, bobbing nervously. "Deeply symbolic."

"Really."

"I really like you."

Jack groaned inwardly. _Just get it over with, already! _He slowly got to his feet. "But…?"

"You have issues." 

_Yeah I do, she's five foot nine, blond, and her name is Samantha Carter. _

"It's ok, we all do," Kerry added, noticing Jack's hesitation. "But, there's just one big one I don't think I can love with…" Jack raised both eyebrows at the slip up, and Kerry laughed nervously. "Live with. I need to get out…And I hope we'll still be able to work together because I'd hate to have to ask for a reassignment, this is important to me." 

_Well, she can change tact faster than anything._ Jack nodded, forcing himself to keep eye contact.

Kerry smiled tightly, then turned to the door. She paused however. "There's just one thing I don't understand…"  
_  
_

_You're doing better than me,_ Jack thought bitterly_. I've got a whole mouthful of things that I don't understand…_

"Just one?" 

"Is the air force the only thing keeping you apart? Rules and regulations?" Kerry's eyes were wide as she turned around again. Jack's heart skipped a beat, obviously he wasn't as good at the whole 'hiding your emotions' thing as he thought he was. Kerry looked at him pointedly. "Because if it is, you're making a very big mistake."  
_  
Crap…I knew that… _"And you know what I should do?"

"Retire." Simple as that.

"Again?"

"Yeah, the Pentagon finds you invaluable to this program," Kerry continued. "That's all the more reason they wouldn't think twice about hiring you as a civilian commander." She pursed her lips, waiting for a response. When all Jack did was look down at the floor, Kerry turned once again towards the door. Once again, she stopped, and Jack wondered if she was ever going to actually make it out the door. "If I were you…" she began, then stopped and shook her head, giving Jack one last meaningful look. "She isn't worth loosing over a couple regulations that you know you can bend. Just a thought." And then she was gone.

Jack sighed. It _was_ a thought; a good one. But he still felt just as helpless and confused. He returned to his chair, resting his chin in his hands again. Give him battalions of soldiers to command and he'd do fine. Give him human emotions…and suddenly tough as nails Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had no idea what to do.

* * *

After speaking with her father Sam decided to take her CO's advice, so she headed back to her quarters to take a quick nap. She was awoken abruptly by the klaxons blaring, but ignored them and rolled over, her fatigue finally catching up with her. 

An hour or two later, Sam got up and headed down the hallway, planning to go check on her father again.

"Apparently I'm making a big mistake."

Sam froze then turned around slowly to see Jack standing behind her, his hands in his pockets. "What?"

Jack shrugged. "Had a nice long talk with Kerry earlier. She told me I have some issues I need to work on so…fwsshhhhtt…" he made a flying motion with one hand. "That's the end of that."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Nah, don't be, Carter." Jack said, shaking his head. His expression grew slightly more serious. "Actually, she did give me some advice that really hit home…"

Sam raised her eyebrows in a disinterested sort of way. Jack's heart sank a little, he should have known she'd have more important things to be worrying about.

"Anyway, that was the Tok'ra who just called," he said, changing the subject. "They've found a symbiote."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?! Really?"

"Yeah, the host is really sick, so the snake can't heal it and needs to get out. They're coming from another planet, but the host is in too delicate a condition to use t he gate, so they have to come by ship. It'll take a day or so."

Sam nodded, giving Jack a tight smile. "That's good. Thank you, sir."

"Yeah." Before Sam could walk away, he quickly added, "Carter, do you think we could –"

"I have to go check on my dad." Sam said, gesturing towards the infirmary.

"Right." Jack stuck his hands back in his pockets, looking down at his feet. "Go ahead."

Sam nodded and turned, walking quickly down the hall. She got in the elevator and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to cover her face. _Oh why me…why now?! _

Two Tok'ra, presumably the ones Jack had been speaking with earlier, were sitting with Jacob when Sam arrived. She went to the observation bay, sitting at the table by the glass so she could watch her father. Jacob seemed even weaker, though he was able to still speak with the two Tok'ra. 

Sam looked up as Jack appeared suddenly, taking a seat next to her. She tried to feel annoyed that he was following her, but she couldn't. Truth be told, she was very glad he was there.

"You ok?" Jack didn't look at her; he was staring through the glass at Jacob.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. "Strangely enough. These two Tok'ra are going to stay with him until Selmak dies…they said it can be pretty hard…and remembering what it was like when Jollinar…" her voice trailed off and she let out a despairing sigh.

"C'mere." Jack reached out and put an arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling her closer. Sam took his hand in one of hers and held it to her cheek.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

Jack frowned slightly, turning his head. "What for?"

"For being here for me." Sam turned her head as well, both uncomfortably aware of how close their faces were.

"Always." Jack gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. He cleared his throat, then said, "Sam, what Kerry was talking about…me having issues…she was right. Because there's someone I care about…no, that I love…more than anything in the universe…I just haven't been able to work up the nerve to tell her." Looking Sam straight in the eye, he brought his free hand up to gently touch her cheek.

Tears were welling unbidden in Sam's eyes, and she squeezed them shut, mumbling, "Jack…"

"Shhhh…don't say anything…it's alright…" Jack closed his eyes as well, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.

On the other side of the glass, Jacob managed to open his eyes and turn his head. He saw Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulders, and a faint smile crossed Jacob's face. Then the pain lanced through his skull once again, far worse than before. He gritted his teeth.

The last thing Jacob saw before all went dark was Jack tenderly kissing Sam's forehead...


	3. In The Name of Love

Chapter 3: In The Name of Love

When Dr. Werner entered Jack's office he didn't look too happy. Jacob Carter wasn't doing as well as they'd expected him to. In fact, he wasn't really doing anything at all.

"He's slipped into a coma, sir," Werner said in response to Jack's query on Jacob's well being.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A coma? I thought Selmak was going to make sure he'd be ok."

"I don't know what happened," Werner shook his head sadly. "Something went wrong. The Tok'ra seem to think that Jacob will be better once we get a symbiote in him, but the real problem is keeping him alive until that happens.

"Just do your best, Doc."

"I will, sir." Werner turned and headed back to the infirmary.

Jack groaned, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. The past day had been thoroughly screwed up. Everything from loosing Selmak, to Anubis being a royal pain in the ass, and Daniel still not showing his face…

"I could really use a little help here, Danny!" Jack shouted up at the ceiling. In response the klaxons started blaring. Jack swore rather loudly before getting up and heading down to the control room.

"We're receiving the Tok'ra IDC, General." Walter said.

"Open the iris."

Moran, the Tok'ra who seemed to be in charge of finding Jacob a new symbiote, stepped through the gate. Jack hurried down to the gate room to meet him.

"Moran, old buddy, any good news?"

"No." Moran walked calmly over to Jack. "In fact, it's rather unpleasant news. The ship carrying Ahmnen, the new symbiote for Jacob Carter, was forced to make an emergency landing as their hyperdrive malfunctioned. Sadly, the planet was occupied by a goa'uld."

"Aw crap." Jack muttered under his breath.

Moran nodded. "As far as we can tell, from what intelligence we've gathered, all the Tok'ra aboard the ship have been captured."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. This day was just getting better and better. 

* * *

The second that Sam heard what had happened, she was in Jack's office, leaning on the desk and looking Jack hard in the eye.

"I want to go."

"I know you do, Carter, but I just don't know if it's such a good idea at the moment." Jack said, folding his hands and looking up at Sam. Of all the things he could be talking to her about right now, it had to be this one… "Look, the Jaffa are busy keeping Anubis in check, the Tok'ra are busy plotting to destroy the weapon, and we're busy trying to keep some sanity in place…The forces just aren't there to back you up."

"Send one of the SG teams with me," Sam pleaded. "Sir, this is important."

"I know it is, I want to help Jacob too," Jack sighed. "But do you realize how guilty I would feel if you got captured?"

"I won't."  
_  
Famous last words…_Jack ran a hand over his face. There was just way too much to be thinking about right now. Finally he looked back at Sam. "Anyway, don't you have a wedding you're supposed to be getting ready for?"

Sam's stomach did an uncomfortable sort of flip flop. She'd been trying not to think about that, at least, not until she could decide for sure what she was going to do. She looked down at the floor. "Sir, saving my father's life comes first."

"Okay." Jack nodded. "But for God's sake, Carter, watch yourself. Something tells me Jacob wouldn't be too happy if you got yourself killed trying to get him a symbiote." Not missing a beat, he added, "I wouldn't be too happy about that either."

"I'll be careful," Sam reassured him.

Jack flashed a slight smile. "Good. Now go get your team together."

Pete wouldn't take it as easily, Sam knew, which is why she called him from the phone in her lab. Though she could still hear the panic in his voice when she told him what she had to do.

"Sam, you can't do this…"

Sam sighed. "I have to, Pete, this is my dad…he'll die if I don't."

"I know, I know. I just…" There was a long pause, and Sam could hear Pete taking a couple deep breaths. "I just don't want to lose you."

"It's a risk we have to take," Sam replied. She sincerely hoped that she wasn't laying on the detached military persona too much…though Pete could use a little indifference himself. "You knew a long time ago that I have to do stuff like this."

"Yeah. Just be careful, Sam." Pete's voice sounded a little choked. "And if this alien does anything to you…I swear I'll come out there and kick his ass."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, I think it would be the other way around."

"Hurry home."

"I'll try."

"Sam? I love you."

Sam's heart fluttered, but not in the pleasant way. "Yeah…I…I love you too." It came out all too quickly, and she hoped that Pete at least had found it convincing.

An hour later Sam stood in the gate room with Major Angela Gosling from SG-7, Captain Dave Beron and Captain Larry Summers both of SG-5. From the Tok'ra they'd received the gate coordinates of the planet where the goa'uld was holding Ahmnen and the others captive. The MALP had shown the gate room on the other side to be deserted; a fact that immediately raised everyone's suspicions. 

Looking up to the window of the control room, Sam could see Jack looking down at her as the gate dialed. He gave her a faint, encouraging smile before leaning forward to the mic.

"Colonel, you have a go."

Sam nodded, then motioned for the team to follow her through the gate.

* * *

The gate room on the other planet looked like it had once been a temple of some sort.

_If only Daniel was here… _Sam found herself thinking as she and the other three moved to the shadows, listening for any sounds of Jaffa. _He'd probably be able to shed some light on what we're going to be dealing with…_ Sam signaled for them to move out, keeping low. The corridor was deserted, or so they thought. The team had walked maybe two hundred feet when suddenly something appeared in front of them.

The only way Sam could think to describe the thing was a three dimensional human shadow. It was gray, and faint, and though they could easily see the planes of its face and body, they could also see through it to the end of the corridor.

"Did you come through the Chaapa'ai?" the being demanded. It was hard to tell, but the figure sounded masculine.

Sam kept her P90 raised cautiously. "We did."

"You are not goa'uld or Fades," it observed. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Ma'am." Major Gosling nudged Sam with her elbow. Sam turned to see more of the shadow people appearing all around them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the first one.

"I am Nerlok, second in command to Lord Jupiter. We," he gestured towards the other shadows that surrounded the team, "are the Fades. Loyal army of the God-King Morpheus."

Sam and Major Gosling exchanged a worried look. Sam took a deep breath. "We're looking for the Tok'ra that were captured by Jupiter-"

"Silence!" Nerlok raised one hand.

Suddenly something hit Sam hard in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground. She couldn't see anything but Nerlok standing over her, when something struck her again and everything went black.

* * *

Sam awoke to feel someone shaking her and saying worriedly, "Colonel Carter? Colonel Carter…"

Sam sat up. "I'm ok." She assured Gosling. She looked around; they were in a cell, with other cells on either side. Sam was sitting by the bars and she found herself face to face with someone on the other side who could only be a Tok'ra.

"You are Samantha Carter?" the young man said, his voice the strange harmonic tone of the symbiote. Sam nodded and he looked very relieved. "I am Derrin, my host is Merlow." He turned and looked back into his cell, where another figure lay on the floor.

"Is that Ahmnen?" Sam asked, craning her neck to see.

"His host is very weak, they cannot travel and Jupiter is making it worse." Derrin wrinkled his forehead. "They will not make it back to Earth."

Sam swallowed thickly. Ahmnen had to make it back…that was the whole point of the mission. She bit her lip. "Could he…er…blend with me temporarily? Just to make it back to my dad?"

Derrin seemed to think for a moment. Then he nodded. "That may be our only chance. Here, stay by the bars…" He moved over to pull the limp body of Ahmnen's host closer. It was an older woman. She opened her eyes and used the bars to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"Thank you, for helping us," the woman whispered, her eyes half shut. "I'm sorry there isn't time for a proper blending…"

"It's only to get Ahmnen back to Jacob Carter," Derrin explained. "Selmak is dying."

"Dead." Sam murmured.

Derrin looked upset. The woman nodded and leaned forward, parting her lips. Sam took a deep breath and leaned forward herself, opening her mouth and bracing herself. She felt something pass into her mouth, and then the jabbing pain in the back of her throat. She fell backwards and Major Gosling caught her.

"Colonel, are you-"

"I'm fine," Sam coughed, rubbing her neck. Derrin was looking at her expectantly.  
_  
_

_You don't mind, do you? _A thought that most certainly wasn't Sam's passed through her mind. _I must let them know that I am well._

_Go ahead Sam thought back._

Though she remembered it from Jollinar, Sam still found it incredibly strange when Ahmnen spoke through her. She could feel her lips moving, feel her body moving, but she had no control over it. All she could do was think.

"My host has held a symbiote before," Ahmnen observed absently to Derrin, who nodded.

"Yes, she was the last host of Jollinar."

"Ah, well," Ahmnen nodded. "I will let her have control, she most likely will have a better chance of getting us out of here."

Sam found she had regained control of her limbs once again.

_Not so bad, is it? _There was a hint of laughter. _What I remember about Jollinar, she was a little more manipulative than myself._

_Yeah, I'm fine though. _

Sam turned and smiled at Major Gosling. "I'm fine." She said, then looked around at the others. "We're going to get out of here."

"Your first priority is to get yourself and Ahmnen out of here," Derrin said. "Don't worry about us."

"We're _all_ going to get out of here." Sam said firmly. She looked over when Gosling made a worried noise. Two Fades stood by the door, looking in at them with amused expressions on their shadowy faces.  
_  
_

_They do not know I am blended with you, _Ahmnen's voice sounded reassuring._ I_ _will keep you alive, Samantha. Do not fear._

* * *

If Jack thought that things couldn't get any worse, with Jacob laying in a coma and Sam chasing across the galaxy for a group of Tok'ra, he would soon be proven wrong. He was standing by the window in the briefing room when Teal'c appeared by his side, looking even graver than usual.

"O'Neill, the rebel fleet guarding Dakara has fallen to the forces of Anubis," Jack turned towards the Jaffa, a wide eyed expression on his face. Teal'c continued. "I'm afraid that Bra'tac and the others won't arrive in time…Anubis has control of the weapon."

Great, that's great…just what I needed! "You know what we do, T? We get the biggest damn nuke we can find and shove it through the gate…"

"The gate will be shielded, O'Niell." Teal'c replied. "The nuke will not arrive in one piece."

Jack swore under his breath. Carter, where are you when we need you?! The klaxons started blaring. Jack groaned, wondering what possibly could happen now as he hurried down to the control room.

"What've we got, Sergeant?" Jack asked, taking up post behind Walter's chair.

"I don't know, sir," Walter checked a few screens. "Incoming wormhole!" He quickly closed the iris.

"It is the weapon," Teal'c murmured gravely. "We are too late."

"Self destruct!" Jack ordered, already bending over one of the consoles. Walter opened his mouth to protest, but the grim looks on everyone's faces convinced him otherwise.

Then everyone stood back to wait in nervous anticipation. The clock on the self destruct ticked down.

Twenty seconds.

The only thought Jack had was of Sam, who would try to return only to find nowhere to return to. He closed his eyes for a second, picturing her face and feeling a slight ache as he realized he wouldn't see her again.

Ten seconds.

_Oh, Sam, I wish I was there with you…_

Suddenly the counter slowed, each fraction of a second taking an age to pass. When it read 1:26 it stopped all together. Everyone stared. A moment later came the sound of the gate shutting down.

"Wormhole disengaged."

Jack blinked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir," Walter was rechecking the readouts. "It was probably a system malfunction."

"Aborting self destruct." Jack shut down the self-destruct sequence, and everyone in the room visibly relaxed…then tensed again as another wormhole opened. Walter shut the iris, but before Jack had a chance to start the self-destruct sequence, a waivery holographic form of Ba'al appeared, looking up at the control room window with his usual expression of contempt. Jack hurried to the gate room.

"Ba'al…what's going on?"

"You may think I am here to blame you for my lord's fall, but I am not," Ba'al tilted his chin up. "I know it was higher powers than you could possibly comprehend."

"So what does bring you here on such a fine day, in my gate room?"

Ba'al didn't seem amused. "I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?" Jack stared disbelievingly. "Since when do you care about me?"

"There's as much in it for me as you."

"Ah right."

"There is a goa'uld, Jupiter. He is not from this galaxy, he's not a system lord. He serves the god-king Morpheus." Ba'al tilted his head to one side. "It would be to both our advantages if you destroy this Jupiter."

Jack made a face. "What's in it for me?"

"He's holding your Samantha Carter hostage." The goa'uld smirked. "And he will most definitely be having a lot of fun with her."

"Like hell he will!" Jack's eyes flashed dangerously.

Ba'al smirked again.

* * *

"You will kneel before your god!" The Fade jabbed something sharp and painful into Sam's back, causing her to fall to her knees.  
_  
_

_Sorry, Sam, I'm working on it… _The pain dulled a little as Ahmnen healed her.

Sam looked up slowly. Sitting on a chair before her was a hansom, clean-shaven middle-aged man dressed in flowing robes. His dark hair was curly, his skin lightly bronzed.

"Very interesting, such a pretty thing." He stood and walked over to Sam, who scrambled to her feet. "And one of the rebels as well. Tell me, Tok'ra, who is your symbiote?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Sam growled.

Jupiter stepped closer, reaching out and taking her chin in one hand. She jerked away from him and he chuckled. "Come now, I will not hurt you. You are pretty, I do not like hurting pretty things." His voice momentarily became menacing. "Unless, of course, they disobey me."

Sam gritted her teeth.

_Just hang on, you can make it through this. _Ahmnen was certainly encouraging. Sam's first impression of him was that he was the type who was normally cheerful and joking, but could become very serious and level headed in an emergency.  
_  
_

_I know, I know…I've been through worse…_

_Good girl. If you are anything like your father, I'm sure I'll get along marvelously with him. _

Jupiter was running his fingers lightly over Sam's face and through her hair in an appreciative gesture. When she couldn't take it anymore, Sam reached up and grabbed Jupiter by the wrist, her jaw tightening. The goa'uld's eyes flashed and he chuckled.

"You've got spirit, Tok'ra, I admire that!" Jupiter suddenly turned Sam around and wrapped an arm about her stomach, holding her tightly to him. She felt him hold something against the back of her neck. "But I'm afraid I will have to drive that from you…"

It felt like someone had driven an ice pick through the back of Sam's skull. She tried hard not to give in, not to make a sound, but a scream broke forth anyway. Not just from her, but from Ahmnen as well. Her symbiote's pain seemed to rebound inside Sam. Her vision clouded and she felt her knees hit the stone floor before she finally fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When she awoke the haze of pain was still with her. She was alone, now, in a tiny, dark cell.

_You're not alone, Sam._

She smiled slightly. Ahmnen was trying to repair what damage was done, whatever it was.  
_  
_

_It was some sort of advanced hand device, from what I could tell._

_I just want to get home! _Sam thought desperately.

_I know, I know…_ Ahmnen's tone was soothing._ But we must be strong, Sam. Very strong.  
_

* * *

_  
_

"I think we can only assume that Anubis was vanquished by some being," Bra'tac said. He, Teal'c and Jack were sitting around the briefing room table, discussing the strange events of the previous day. "Did Ba'al not say anything?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "All Ba'al said was that Carter's captured by some Goa'uld…I'm still trying to decide whether or not to believe him. Especially after the last time he told me my people were captured. But I've got my own ideas on who stopped old Anubis."

"Of what do you speak?" Bra'tac gave Jack a questioning look.

"O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson is somehow responsible." Teal'c said.

"Nope, it wasn't me."

Jack frowned. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I did not." Teal'c arched one eyebrow, looking at Jack curiously.

"They can't hear me, Jack," came Daniel's voice from Jack's office. "Come in here a sec."

"Excuse me…" Jack got to his feet. Walking into his office he spotted Daniel sitting on the desk. "Danny boy! Good of you to drop in…" He looked at Daniel suspiciously. "Wait…why do I have the feeling if I threw a shoe at you, it would hit the wall behind you?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "There's actually a good reason I'm still like this. Because I could have just fully 'de-ascended' if I'd wanted to."

"Ok, so what's this reason?"

"Sam's in trouble…I can help her a lot more in this form."

Jack sighed heavily. Ba'al had been right… "So she _is_ captured by this goa'uld Jupiter?"

"Yeah," Daniel bit his lip. "Jack…in Roman mythology the god Jupiter was known for lusting after beautiful maidens and when they refused him, taking them by force. The goa'uld Jupiter doesn't use Jaffa…he uses creatures called Fades."

"Well, whatever those are I'm sure Carter can handle herself against them."

"Jack," Daniel looked very seriously up at the general. "Fades aren't like anything we've run into so far…they…they're _four_ dimensional…It doesn't matter how smart or strong Sam is, they can still move and she won't be able to see them until they've got her."

"Crap." Jack closed his eyes, kneading the heel of his hand against his forehead.

Daniel's blue eyes were wide and concerned. "We have to help her, Jack, before its too late." 


	4. Saving Me

Chapter 4: Saving Me

It was against most people's, including the president's, better judgment that the head of the SGC leave to go rescue a missing team on the chance that they were captured by the enemy. Apparently the word of a former goa'uld system lord and a slightly ascended archaeologist didn't hold much reliability in the minds of the Pentagon.

But if Ba'al and Daniel told Jack that Sam was in danger, you could bet your bottom dollar he'd be out the gate in a flash to go save her. It was the least he could do to pay her back for all the times she saved his ass.

"O'Neill, I do not think this is a wise idea," Teal'c said as they pulled their BDU's on.

Jack sighed, fidgeting with the zipper of his vest. "Not a lot of people do, T. But we never leave a man behind…or woman, for that matter."

"I merely meant that arriving on Jupiter's planet by way of the Stargate may not be the best tactical approach."

"Look, I talked to Thor about this," Jack said. "Apparently Jupiter's got the planet surrounded with his fleet. I think gating over is the _only_ way we'll get in."

"Is it not possible we will be captured ourselves?"

"That's always a possibility." Jack finished getting his gear together and headed down to the gate room. As he was standing in the elevator, a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Bit hard to convince people, isn't it?"

"Jesus, Danny!" Jack had jumped slightly. "Don't just sneak up on me like that! How's Carter doing?"

"Sorry," Daniel was leaning against one of the walls, his hands in his pockets. "She's not doing horribly…not doing good, either, but Ahmnen's keeping her alive and fairly healthy."

"Who?"

"The symbiote they're supposed to give to Jacob. He blended with Sam because they didn't think his host would make it back to Earth."

Jack gave Daniel a confused look then shook his head. "Wait…I thought you ascended beings weren't allowed to interfere?"

"Heh," Daniel looked sheepish. "Well…right now the ancients are all too busy watching Oma and Anubis fight it out, so I'm sorta slipping in under the radar."

"Or it could be that you just care about Carter more than me."

"No…Jack, more lives than just Sam's hang in the balance here…Jacob's, Ahmnen's, the other members of Sam's team…Ok, well…only Major Gosling…she's the only one that's still alive…"

"Danny." Jack stared at Daniel. "Get your ass back over there and do whatever you can to keep Carter and Gosling alive, ok?"

"I can't… Oh, ok, fine, I'm going."

When Jack stepped out of the elevator into the hall, he was alone.

* * *

"Sam."

Sam looked up as a voice that wasn't hers or Ahmnen's filtered through the throbbing pain in her head. A faint glow was filling her previously darkened cell, and when her eyes managed to focus, she recognized the figure standing over her to be Daniel.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

Daniel knelt by her, giving her a pitying look. "Help's on the way, Sam, you just have to hang on."

"Major Gosling…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Daniel winced. "I saw what happened to her…I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head. Now that she was actually awake she was beginning to feel slightly better. Part of her realized that if it wasn't for Ahmnen she would have ended up the same way Major Gosling and the others did…dead.

"_We're going to make it, Sam."_ Ahmnen's voice was weak, and Sam knew that all this was taking as much a toll on him as it was on her.

The door opened and two Fades walked in, grabbing Sam without really touching her and hauling her to her feet. She looked around for Daniel, but her friend seemed to have vanished. The Fades dragged her down the hall to the room where Jupiter sat on a throne. He got to his feet as Sam was tossed to the floor before him.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he said, bearing down on her with the strange hand device that was similar to the one Sam was familiar with, and yet more complex. "Perhaps you will be more cooperative." He pulled Sam to him, her back against his chest, and held the hand device to the back of her neck. Pain shot down her spine. "I will ask you again, Tok'ra, what is the address of the rebel's hiding place?"

"I...don't…know-!" Sam snarled. "I'm not a Tok'ra!"

"Do not lie!" Jupiter turned her around, pushing her up against a wall and glaring at her hard in the eye. "I can sense the symbiote within you…and how else would you have survived so much unless you had something healing you?"

"I don't know the address," Sam forced herself to stay strong, to tilt her chin up and look the goa'uld straight in the eye. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Jupiter shrugged, raising the strange hand device once again. "Your loss…"

"My friends will rescue me."

"Hmmm…" Jupiter chuckled. "They will, will they? Tell me, Tok'ra, do you have a lover who's waiting for you? A mate that would brave uncountable dangers to find you?"

Unconsciously, Sam's eyes widened.

_Jack…_

That small, flash of emotion turned out to be a mistake. Jupiter's eyes glowed and he let out another deep chuckle. "Then I think I've been going about this all the wrong way."

"_Oh no…Sam…Let me take over, please, let me spare you this…"_ Ahmnen's voice was panicked inside Sam's head.

"_No, I need to do this."_

Sam struggled against Jupiter's hold on her; he'd shifted, pinning her to the wall with one strong arm across her shoulders, holding her there with all the force of his body while his free hand came up to lightly stroke her face. Her feet were still free, though, and she kicked him with all her strength, knocking him backwards.

"Meretrix!" he grunted, glaring at Sam before raising the hand device. A bolt of energy threw Sam against the wall. Her head slammed against the hard stone and she crumpled to the ground, feeling blood running down her chin but not having the strength to wipe it away.

Jupiter strode over to her then reached down, pulling Sam up by the collar of her shirt. Her head was throbbing almost unbearably, and she couldn't even hear Ahmnen anymore. But still she forced herself to stand, to not show any weakness. Just like a good soldier.

A wicked smile twisted Jupiter's face as he once again pushed Sam against the wall. He leaned closer and she found she didn't have the strength to struggle against him, even as his lips grazed over hers and his tongue licked at the blood on the corner of her mouth.

_"Ahmnen…"_

Her body tensed suddenly, and Jupiter looked up just in time to see her eyes glow briefly. A second later Ahmnen shoved Jupiter away, quickly wiping the blood off her face.

"So you've decided to finally show yourself," Jupiter said, chortling. "You're host too weak to go on?"

"Samantha Carter is a strong woman," Ahmnen replied, glaring at Jupiter. "I simply will not tolerate any more disrespect towards her."

Jupiter raised his hand that had the hand device wrapped around it, flattening his palm and making the stone in the center glow. "As you see, Tok'ra, I have the advantage."

Ahmnen drew herself up defiantly, continuing to glare at Jupiter. The hand device began to glow brighter, energy building up around it. Jupiter's eyes flashed.

Several things happened simultaneously in the following moments. Jupiter released the bolt of energy, slamming Ahmnen into the wall just as Jack and the others burst through the door. In the ensuing chaos Jupiter let loose some sort of flash bomb, and by the time everyone had regained their senses, the goa'uld had vanished.

Jack ran over to Sam's limp form, gently putting his hand behind her head to get her into a sitting position. He felt something wet on his fingers and looked to see blood matting Sam's short blond hair. "Carter?"

It was Ahmnen, however, who looked up at Jack through the clouded blue eyes. "Samantha Carter is gravely injured," the Tok'ra said, her voice weak and breathing labored. "I'm afraid that to heal her I must…must…" her eyes drooped shut and body went limp.

Jack lifted the limp form, then nodded to Teal'c. "Lets check for the others, then get the hell out of here…"

* * *

Usually when someone wakes up, they have a sense of how long they have been asleep. When Sam awoke she had the distinct feeling that she _had_ been asleep; she just couldn't figure out how long. The first thing she noticed upon regaining consciousness was that Ahmnen's presence was gone from her mind. The second thing, that she had a horribly sore throat.

Opening her eyes, she was grateful to see her father sitting by her bed. "Hey, dad," her voice was rough.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jacob smiled, smoothing a hand over her forehead. "How's my little girl feeling?" It was almost like when Sam was a young girl and home sick in bed, on one of those rare days that her father had off.

"Horrible," Sam grinned, then gave Jacob a questioning look. "Is Ahmnen…?"

"He says hello," Jacob reported. "He'd also like to thank you for getting him back here, and to apologize for the sore throat. The blending process was difficult with you so out of it."

"You two getting along?"

Jacob nodded. "I'm honored to be a host for any Tok'ra who saved my daughter's life."

Sam smiled, reaching for her father's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Jacob looked up to the observation window and beckoned to someone on the other side who Sam couldn't see.

"There's someone here whose been waiting to see you," Jacob said, his voice strangely flat and devoid of emotion. He stood up and patted Sam's hand before leaving the room.

For a brief second Sam's hope flared that it would be Jack who entered; but instead it was Pete. He walked over and kissed Sam lightly before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, Sam," he said, taking her hand in his. "How're you doing?"

Sam shrugged. "Drowsy and sore…how long was I out?"

"A couple days…" Pete's brow furrowed, and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I was so worried…when they contacted me and told me you were injured…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm going to be fine, though," Sam tried to sound and look reassuring.

Pete smiled. "Good, because I'd hate to lose you right before our wedding."

_Yeah…about that…._

As if he had read her mind, Pete quickly added, "Of course, we can wait until you're recovered. I wouldn't want to cause more damage."

Sam managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Jack folded his arms over his chest as he looked down into the room at Sam and Pete. Sam was looking a lot better, and she even smiled a couple times at something Pete said. Jack felt his heart give an involuntary twinge at this.

He'd spent so much of the past seven years forcing himself to not care, forcing his emotions to stop racing around and his heart to stop pounding each time she looked at him. Nights off-world could be the worst; they were often the times when his resolve was pushed to the limits. Sometimes when ice-cold wind and rain were lashing their tent, it became almost unbearable as they were forced to huddle together for mere survival's sake.

But the most he'd ever done was slip an arm around her waist, or nuzzle his face against her soft neck. And neither ever mentioned it the next morning.

You're making a very big mistake… 

Kerry's words echoed in his head. Yeah, he was making a big mistake. He knew it. But so long as Pete Shanahan was in the picture, there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Jack sighed, giving the couple down in the observation room one last look before turning and walking away.

* * *

It wasn't until well after Pete had left that Sam looked up and was surprised to see Daniel walking in. for a few minutes she just stared at him, trying to discern if he was really there or she was just having some sort of hallucination.

"Daniel?" She said finally.

"Yep, it's really me…" Daniel smiled, walking over. "Fully corporeal again, so before you throw a shoe at me…" he chuckled, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

Sam frowned, reaching out to touch his cheek. Satisfied, she nodded. "Good, I thought I was going crazy…er…crazier."

"Nope, not crazy," Daniel replied. "Jack might be going crazy though, specially after I descended naked in the middle of his office…" the archaeologist got an uncharacteristically cheeky expression on his face.

"Oh God…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it's getting late, I should let you sleep." Daniel stood up and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

Sam nodded, giving her friend a grateful smile. She watched him leave, then closed her eyes and sunk down into the pillow, finally able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N – Just thought I should mention this for those of you who don't speak Ancient or Latin, the word Jupiter calls Sam , "Meretrix", basically means "whore" in Latin ;) 


	5. The Difficult Things

A/N – Yay! Thank you all soooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this story, I didn't actually think it was that special, lol. But you all give me the motivation to keep going! So keep those reviews coming! And you'll be happy to hear that this is the last chapter with Pete in it! Wootz!

**Ilovesg1 – **No, sadly that wasn't the last of Jupiter. But he's gonna just be a tiny fly compared to the **GOD-KING MORPHEUS!!!** (Yeah, his name deserves to be all speshal like that cus he's…crazy…and kinda cool...Whoops? Was that a spoiler for later in the series…? Heheh.)

Also, I would like to give a big thanks to **rougephoenix1** for catching the huge continuity error in this chapter…Yeah, I need a beta reader! If anyone wants to volunteer for the job, just send me an email.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Difficult Things

"This is great."

"I told ya!"

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago…" Sam lazily reeled in her fishing line, watching the bait skim across the surface of the water.

Jack chuckled. "Yes…well…lets not dwell."

"Sir…" Sam turned to look at him. "There aren't any fish in this pond, are there?"

"Nope, and that's the beauty of it, Carter." Jack leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the cooler. He shot Sam a sideways glance from under the brim of his hat. "Pete's certainly a very trusting guy."

Sam frowned. "Excuse me?"

"He didn't hesitate to let you come up here with us three…guys…"

"First of all, he knows that I've been spending time with you _guys_ for the past seven years," Sam growled hotly. "Secondly, he's not my husband yet, so he can't tell me who I spend my weekends with."

"Ooh, harsh, Carter, very harsh! Do I detect a tone of conflict?"

Sam's expression darkened, and she stared out across the water, purposefully ignoring Jack.

The general seemed to realize that he'd touched a nerve and his expression softened. "Carter, what's wrong?"

"I just…" Sam's voice trailed off and she shrugged. She slowly set the fishing pole down and looked up at the sky for a moment, then turned to Jack. "I can't marry him…at least…not unless you tell me that there's no reason for me not to."

"Carter…Sam…" Jack felt like his heart was being whirled around in a blender. "Don't let me tell you how to live your life."

"You know what? My dad told me to follow my heart…and right now it's not exactly leading me to Pete." Sam shook her head. "I'm not asking you to tell me how to live my life, I just want an answer."

"What do you want me to say, Carter?" Jack sounded annoyed; deep down he knew he wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad at himself for being such an idiot. "Huh? What do you want to hear from me?"

"The truth, for once, the blatant truth," Sam was forcing herself to remain calm and not give in to the emotions swirling inside her. "We've been tap dancing around each other for the past seven years and you know it! Jack, just tell me…please…"

Jack was having trouble breathing. It seemed that a thick lump of the oatmeal he'd had for breakfast was lodged somewhere behind his Adam's apple. "Carter…I care about you…a lot…" That obviously wasn't what she was looking for. Her blue eyes, staring up at him so pleadingly, were a deeper shade then the sky above and their gaze seemed to go right through him. His voice was quiet when he spoke, yet still full of emotion. "Ok…I love you. I always have." He paused for emphasis. "You know that. But, for cryin' out loud, what business does a guy like me have loving a girl like you?"

"What?" Sam stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at us!"

"So?"

"Sam…" Jack pulled his baseball cap off and ran a hand through his hair."Pete's a great guy. He's handsome, intelligent, he's _your age_, he probably has better knees then I do-"

"I don't love him."

That was all he needed to hear.

"Sam! Jack! Foods ready!"

_Goddamnit, Danny, couldn't that wait?! _

Sam and Jack exchanged a meaningful look before standing up. Jack looked up towards the cabin. Daniel had retreated back inside, giving them a precious moment alone. Jack reached out, lightly grabbing Sam's arm.

"Sam."

She looked up at him.

"I meant what I said."

Her eyebrows rose. "About what?"

"That I love you," Jack put one calloused hand to her soft cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "And if this is what you really want…"

"It is." Sam brought her hand up to cover his, a faint, almost invisible smile playing over her lips.

"Then I swear I will do whatever it takes, whatever you want."

"I'll be at your side," Sam promised. She smiled at Jack then turned her face to his palm, nuzzling it lightly.

Jack couldn't help but grin. "C'mere." He pulled Sam to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you guys coming?!"

Jack groaned good-naturedly, then he and Sam turned and headed towards the cabin.

* * *

"Ok, Sam, what's up? Because you certainly haven't been yourself lately." Pete was looking concernedly at her across the table in the small café. Sunlight was spilling in through the window, and Sam seemed more preoccupied by the geometric pattern formed by the light falling through her glass than by the man sitting across from her.

"A lots been happening these past couple days," she began, fidgeting nervously with her napkin.

"Is there anything I can do?" Pete looked concerned. "Your injuries aren't still bothering you, are they?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Sam shook her head. "It's just…I don't think I'm ready to get married."

Pete seemed to think about what she said for a long time, then he nodded. "I understand, it's too soon for you." He smiled. "That's ok, we can wait."

_Oh god…am I that bad at saying what I really mean, or is he just that bad at picking up a hint? _Sam watched Pete; watched him watching her with his usual dreamy expression …_Or does he just love me that much?_

"Pete, I uh…" she glanced at her watch. "I've got a meeting I have to be at in twenty minutes, I should go."

"Will I see you later?"

"I'll call, I promise." Sam forced herself to smile as she pulled her jacket on and headed out of the café.

* * *

"The Goa'uld Jupiter is from a group of system lords from one of our neighboring galaxies," Ahmnen explained to Jack and SG-1 "We haven't gathered much intelligence on them, simply because we do not have the resources. We do know that they are led by a goa'uld who calls himself the God-king Morpheus."

"Morpheus," Daniel murmured to no one in particular. "That's the Greek god of dreams, though he also sometimes appears in Roman mythology…" he frowned slightly. "Jupiter is also a Roman god…this is strange, we've never encountered any goa'uld posing as Roman gods before…"

"There is good reason for that," Ahmnen said, nodding. "From what Jacob has told me of the Romans, they seem more influenced by the Ancients than by the goa'uld. And…from what we have gathered…it's quite possible that Morpheus' host is an Ancient…or at least a direct descendant of one."

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

Daniel frowned slightly. "I don't know…I don't think an Ancient would allow themselves to be possessed by a goa'uld, but then again I haven't exactly met any that're alive…"

"Whatever he is, this Morpheus is powerful, posing even more of a threat than Ra." Ahmnen's expression darkened. "And it's not just because of all the devout followers he commands, it's because of the actual power that he holds."

"So what," Jack asked. "Has he made a threat to us?"

"Jupiter's mere presence in our galaxy shows that these system lords have at least some interest here and that is enough of a threat."

"But to contact one of these system lords, to at least have a friendly chat with them, we'd need to dial eight chevrons, wouldn't we?" Jack said. All eyes turned to him. Sam looked surprised. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Jack shrugged. "Right? You need the extra one for distance."

Sam nodded. "That's right, and if you think we're going to be needing to travel to the galaxy that these other goa'uld are in, I could possibly get started on writing a new method into the dialing program that would allow us to regularly use eight chevrons."

"Doesn't that need more power?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "You know, Carter, our bills are high enough as it is…"

"It does, and the ideal source would be a ZPM," Sam said, rolling her eyes at his last comment. "But it's possible to work out another way. And of course, another galaxy would mean possibly thousands more permutations to be entered into the database."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. Right now why don't you get started on that program…"

"Yessir."

* * *

That night Sam called Pete and they talked for roughly half an hour, though Sam didn't try dropping any hints and Pete didn't seem to realize he was the one carrying on the conversation. After the entirely pointless, in her opinion, talk, she hung up the phone. Minutes later her doorbell rang.

"Sir!" She was surprised to see Jack standing on her front porch, and immediately stepped aside to let him.

"Hey, Carter," Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, trying not to sound too jumpy. "Just stopping by to see how things were going."

Sam raised an eyebrow. She knew what this was about. Jack had seen her less than three hours ago. He knew perfectly well how things were going. "You want to know if I've talked to Pete yet?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't really care. Like I said, it's your life…"

"I sort of have."

"Sort of?"

"Truth is," Sam sighed heavily. "I can't seem to find the right words to tell him that I can't marry him because I'm in love with someone else."

"Yeah…I could see how that would be tough."

Sam scowled at him then threw her arms up in the air. "I don't know…I don't know how to go about doing this…" She gave Jack a despairing look. "I'm not used to doing stuff this life impacting!"

Jack blinked at her a moment, then laughed. "Carter! You blew up a sun and you're telling me that breaking up with your fiancée is hard?"

"That was different!" Sam argued. "I felt absolutely no pity for that sun! Cus it's not like I hate Pete…I just don't…love him…"

"Sam, relax. If this is what you're really meant to do, you'll find the right way to do it." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just take your time. No one is rushing you…at least, not intentionally." He smiled. "Anyway, I should leave you alone, and its late…so goodnight, fair Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes as she saw him out the door. Before walking away, Jack lingered on the porch with Sam. He turned to face her, putting his hand on her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. For a second Sam's heart began thudding painfully in her chest, but Jack merely gave her one of his adorable little smiles before turning and walking down the front walk. Sam sighed, and closed the door.

* * *

"I bet you think you're so smooth, don't you?"

Jack hadn't even made it to the sidewalk. He glanced up to see Pete standing there, looking upset.

"Shanahan," Jack said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same about you," Pete took a step forward. "Bit late to be consulting Sam about her latest mission, isn't it?"

"Not really. Not for her." Jack was trying to sound casual. "She's usually up all night anyhow." Pete gave him a strange look, and only then did Jack realize the possible implications of what he said. He waved his hand. "Don't read too much into that, Shanahan."

"Look, just back off, ok?" Pete was practically nose-to-nose with Jack, though it didn't exactly have the effect he was looking for.

Jack snorted. "It's hard to back off when _you're not doing anything_."

"Don't give me that!" Pete snapped. "Sam all of the sudden decides to postpone the wedding, and all of the sudden she's being short with me and acting like there's something she's not telling me. I don't know what goes on at that top-secret base you've got, but whatever's happening between you…"

"I'm her commanding officer…you have any idea what that means?" Jack gave Pete one last annoyed look, before turning and heading to his car.

Pete narrowed his eyes at the general's retreating back. "Oh, I know exactly what that means…" He stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes before walking up the front walk and ringing Sam's doorbell.

Sam looked surprised. "Pete, hi! What – "

"We need to talk."

"Yeah," Sam looked down at her feet. "Yeah we do." The two of them moved to sit on the front steps, turning slightly to face each other.

Sam opened her mouth, but Pete cut her off. "Don't start by telling me that I can find someone better than you, because I can't."

"You _could_ find someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved," Sam said quietly. Pete looked at her, a stricken expression in his eyes. For a moment Sam thought she'd been too harsh, but quickly suppressed the feeling.

"Its him, isn't it?" Pete asked, his voice choked with tears. "There's something in him that you obviously don't see in me." He shook his head and moved to stand up. "Well I'm sorry…" He paused and looked down as Sam slipped her engagement ring off and handed it to him. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be what you wanted." He closed his hand, pressing the ring into his palm.

Sam blinked, surprised by his calmness. "That's it?"

"_That's it?_" For a second, Pete seemed to loose it. "What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg? Is that what your other boyfriends did when you broke up with them?"

"Oh God no, Pete- "

He held up his hand. "Goodbye, Sam."

"Pete…"

But he just shook his head, standing up and walking slowly off into the night. Sam watched him go then lowered her face to her hands, trying hard to hold back the tears that came eventually anyway.

* * *

The next morning the sky above Colorado Springs was covered with a layer of dark gray clouds. The scent of rain was heavy in the air, and the whole world seemed to fizzle with the charge of lightning. Even deep within Cheyenne Mountain, the feel of an impending storm was present.

Jack sat with SG-1 at their usual table for lunch. The three men chatted away happily, though Sam said nothing, instead just staring down at her food and not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Hey, Carter, everything ok?" Jack asked quietly while Daniel and Teal'c were busy discussing Jupiter.

Sam gave a listless little half-shrug.

"Carter…" Jack reached out and lightly touched her shoulder, but Sam jerked away from his touch. Still not looking at him, she stood up and walked out of the commissary.

Daniel frowned. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"No idea," Jack and Daniel exchanged a worried look.

Teal'c stood up, finally, bowing to his comrades. "I will go speak with Colonel Carter." Clasping his hands behind his back, he too strode out into the hall.

Sam went all the way up to the surface to stand in the entrance of the complex, watching the airmen patrolling there. She could feel the heavy moisture on her skin and knew that the storm was fast approaching.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam glanced over as Teal'c stepped up to her side. She looked back up at the sky. "I don't need to talk, Teal'c."

"I believe that you do." Teal'c replied, arching one eyebrow slightly. "Something troubles you."

"It's complicated."

"Does it concern Pete Shanahan?"

Sam gave Teal'c an odd look. "Yeah…I broke up with him."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No…It was just hard." Sam sighed heavily, looking skyward once again. A raindrop landed on her face, running down her cheek like a solitary tear.

"I believe General O'Neill cares for you a great deal," Teal'c said quietly after a few minutes.

Sam frowned at him slightly.

The faintest hint of a smile played over the Jaffa's features. "It is the opinion of myself and Daniel Jackson, that you and O'Neill are very aptly suited for one another."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You guys've been talking about me?"

"Indeed."

Sam tried to be angry, but for some reason she ended up smiling and thanking Teal'c instead. He bowed his head in response, then watched curiously as Sam stepped out from under the shelter of the entrance tunnel into the rain that was now pouring down. Holding her arms out she let her head fall back and closed her eyes, allowing the rain to wash over her.

Teal'c tilted his head to one side. Humans certainly were strange beings.


	6. Life is Like a Box of Loopholes

Chapter 6: Life is Like a Box of Loopholes

In his time as commander of the SGC, Jack had learned to loath the stacks of mission folders that would inevitably pile up on his desk any time he turned his back for more than five minutes. He'd spent the entire morning reviewing mission reports, commenting on them, and sending them on their merry way to be filed off in some storage room. All of this put him in a rather grumpy mood, so he responded harshly when someone knocked on his office door.

"Come."

"Are you busy?" Sam stuck her head in.

"Yes, as a matter-" Jack looked up and saw who it was. "Oh, Carter, come in." he looked despairingly at the mission folders. "I'm actually quite happy for an excuse to stop."

"So…" Sam sat down. "I just wanted to apologize for ignoring you yesterday…"

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Carter, it's ok. We all have days like that."

"I broke up with Pete."

"I know," Jack said quietly, nodding. "Teal'c told me."

There was a long silence through which Jack and Sam just stared at each other across the desk.

"Yesterday," Jack said, clearing his throat, "I sent a letter to Hammond, letting him know that I was retiring. He, however, being the dear old friend that he is, pushed some buttons. The government decided that valuable as I am to the program, I'd be more than fit to be a civilian commander." He chuckled, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"They're actually letting you get away with that, sir?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep, so you can loose the 'sir', Carter." Jack grinned at her. "This government is founded on the assumption that there'll always be a handy loophole here when you need it." Sam laughed, and Jack gave her a sideways look before continuing. "Anyway, Hammond's stopping by later today, did you know that?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I thought we could have a little reception party for him in the briefing room," Jack said thoughtfully. "You know…wine…cake…remembrances of the old days when you were still a wee little captain puking from your first trip through the gate…"

Sam was sorely tempted to throw the model airplane at Jack, but the grin on his face was far too contagious.

* * *

"Well, Jack, I have to say you're doing a great job of running the place," Hammond said appreciatively. They were sitting in Jack's office after the party, and the former commander of the SGC was looking rather comfortable back in his old surroundings.

"I don't think I could ever take your place completely, General."

Hammond chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this whole retirement thing."

"It's still going through, isn't it?" Jack's eyes widened slightly.

"It is," Hammond assured him with a nod. "And I've made my guesses on _why_ it is you're doing this, but I just wanted to know if I've guessed correctly." His eyes sparkled. "It's about Colonel Carter, isn't it?"

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! Am I that readable?" Jack cried, leaning back in his chair suddenly. "First Danny and T, now you. Has the president guessed it too?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. But Jack," Hammond was suddenly serious again. "I hope you know what you're getting into. You and Colonel Carter are two of the most prized and respected members of this establishment…you won't be able to keep this on the low down and eyebrows will be raised."

"Yeah well, the people round here need to learn to grow up. It's not like I'm doing regular field work anymore or anything." Jack sighed heavily, running his hands over his face. "I know I know, I'll have to be harder on her than the rest, nothing that'll look like I'm showing favoritism. I've got it, George."

"Good." Hammond smiled, then glanced down at his watch. "I'd better be going, my transport back to the airport will be here shortly." He and Jack shook hands. "It was nice seeing you again Jack, and I hope everything goes smoothly."

"Thanks, nice seeing you too."

Before leaving, Hammond turned and gave Jack a questioning look. "By the way, what does Jacob think of all this?"

"Haven't talked to him yet," Jack said, grinning sheepishly. "But he's due to come in and have another conference with us about this new goa'uld that's shown up, so I'll probably talk to him then."

"Good."

* * *

"Great," Sam said, leaning back in her chair as her father finished telling them about how Jupiter was slowly encroaching on planets along the outer edge of the galaxy. "So this new goa'uld is trying to take over the galaxy and…Dad I need to talk to you."

Jacob looked surprised. "What? Sam…we're in the middle of a briefing."

"Actually," Jack looked around. "I think we're done here. So you two run along."

"Jack," Sam gave him a meaningful look.

"What? Oh…" Jack suddenly found it very difficult to look Jacob in the eye. Slowly standing up he motioned for the two to follow him. "Step into my office, Carters."

As the three left the room, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look, and settled back in their chairs at the briefing table to watch the scene through the window in Jack's office.

Jacob turned around, eyeing his daughter and Jack standing shoulder to shoulder. "Why am I getting déjà vu here?"

Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot. Jacob looked at them both expectantly.

"Okkkayyy, I definitely do not like awkward silences," Jack said finally, clapping his hands together.

Suddenly Ahmnen spoke out. "My host is wondering whether or not he can trust you with his daughter."

"Jacob!" Jack put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "I'm hurt! I've only been watching her six for the past seven years."

"Actually I think that's the other way around," Sam corrected.

"No, Carter," Jack muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "I have most definitely been watching your ass for the past seven years."

"Jack I may be old but I still have perfectly good hearing!" Jacob snapped, folding his arms. He got an odd expression on his face, then shook his head. "Sorry, Ahmnen's making fun of this whole thing."

Jack looked at him expectantly. "Well?" He slipped an arm around Sam's waist, drawing her closer to him.

As Jacob watched, Sam turned and gave Jack the briefest of smiles. In that small fraction of a second her eyes shone with something that he'd never seen there before. Jacob smiled, convinced that his little girl had found her happy ending…

* * *

A/N – …Except not really, because there's a sequel coming, and definitely more after that. A brief glance into the crystal ball (aka, the outline I've been working diligently on) shows…An irritable God-King, a death sentence, more over cooked steaks, little O'Neill babies and other shippyness. So keep your eyes open for "The Courtship of Sam Carter", the next installment in the epic "Threads of My Wings" series/serial thing. 


End file.
